


Stolen Glances

by AlexC



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Online Friendship, Tumblr, midnight plot bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words, and though it's not clear to a certain someone, we can all agree a new ship is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Glances

The night is empty except the sound of typing. The only light is the computer screen before him.

He scrolls and admires long into the night, yet, there's one image in particular that captures his attention more than the rest.

Yes, he was very flattered to see that people did fanart of what he worked hard to portray, and he was very happy he made them happy, but this piece was special. This piece was realistic and had emotion deeply etched into every little detail.

He stared in awe for what seemed like minutes, but before he knew it, his alarm started going off.

"Five already?" he questions.

With dissatisfaction, he tears himself away from the screen to begin to get ready. After a quick shower, some breakfast, and brushing his teeth, he goes back to his laptop and makes a snap decision.

He spends a few minutes creating a tumblr but skips over the intro stuff and quickly hearts the image and saves it as a draft.

Hours later, after a long day of shooting, he goes back. All he wants to do is throw himself into bed and sleep until tomorrow, but he can't help it. His body moves on its own as he quickly logs on to his new account and goes to his drafts.

He means only to write a quick comment and then post, but before he knows it, he's reblogged several of her images, and each has the max amount of tags full of comments.

This is the start of something he's never expected.

At first, he thinks it to be solely admiration, but as he slowly gets to know the artist that has captivated him completely over the months, it dawns on the back of his head that maybe that's not all it is.

A year into this online friendship, and they've already bonded. She knows he likes to cosplay, and he knows she's into a lot of the fandoms he likes too.

Almost a year after that, they're visiting each other in locations all over the world and she has agreed to join GISHWHES with him.

She helps him design a shirt.

They even go on a trip to Poland together.

She doesn't think her work is any good, but he does. He admires everything about her. He loves her dedication, and the look in her eye when she concentrates on her next project.

He likes the way she lights up when she gets an idea and the way she always remains so humble.

She doesn't notice how he stares at her. How they walk and he stays pretty close.

How they sip from their respective drinks at the same time, but he just stares at her face from beneath his lashes.

She doesn't notice the total devotion that everyone else can so clearly see, but it's ok.

It makes him sad she doesn't think her work is all that good, but he'll change that. He'll show her just how talented she is, one way or another.

It's the least he can do.

She's been such a great friend.

Dedicated, caring, and kind.

Ms. Justyna never realized it, but she has even unknowingly stolen Mr. Osric's heart.


End file.
